A Parallel Timeline Chronicle 2
by ObsessionPhenomenon
Summary: A friend of Tom Hiddleston's continues to strengthen her bond with him.


The morning after. I awaken to the shine of the morrning sunlight in my eyes. Still, his arm is around me. I sabor the moment. I don't want to get up, I mean what if I wake him? No, no, I'll just lay here until he wakes up.

It just so happens that as soon I make this decision, he slowly takes his arm off me. I turn around to face him. "Well what do you know. Look who's awake before me," I say. Tom replies " I just couldn't find it in my heart to wake you." He smiles. I give him a quick little peck on the lips. Then, he places one of his hands on my cheek, and returns it with a soft and very savory kiss.

Not a bad way to start a morning at all.

Tom get's up from my bed and turns to look at me. His still naked body distracts me, although I try not to be so obvious about it. I don't want to seem to enamored in front of him. He politely asks "Aren't you going to shower as well?" He leans in with one of his arms, and reaches one of my hands to try and get me up. "Why yes of course," I answer. I grab his hand, and he pulls me towards him. He smirks and whispers "Lead the way darling." With are hands still holding, I lead us down the hallway of my apartment to my bathroom which is at the end. We both enter.

I flick on the lights, as I release his hand in order to grab a few towels from under the sink, as I'm sure he'll need one considering that he hadn't packed one for our little "sleepover" we had last night. Considering nothing was planned, I hand him over the extra towel and say "You see, I always keeps spares, because you never know who might need it." He replies "Well, I am the lucky winner for sure."

I love the fact that Tom always squeezes in little compliments with everything he says. He makes me feel as if though I was actually special. In my eyes, I obviously feel as if I'm just like any other regular, semi-geeky woman, but not in his eyes. I whisper, "No, no, no,...I won."

I open the shower curtains and start the bath with warm water. I get in first, then Tom joins me. I'm in front of him capturing most of the warm water. I feel bad because I think that Tom may not be getting any of the warm water coming from the shower head since he's standing behind me. Then, my worry is quickly resolved when Tom leans his head on my shoulder capturing the landing water. I rub his wet hair, playing around with it. He starts laughing and of course proceeds to grab this handful of shampoo and places it on top of my head. I turn around. "Okay, I see how it is, you want to play huh?" I said. I proceed to rub the shampoo in my hair to the point of causing bubbles. Then, I quickly place some of the bubble foam on the tip of his nose. I start laughing hysterically at how ridiculous he looks.

This is how we always acted around each other. Like total loons, but that's why we had this level of comfortableness around each other. We aren't afraid to play.

He rubs his foam covered nose on my forehead while laughing. Then, presses his forehead against mine, as he slowly reaches for my lips.

He wraps both his arms around my waist, and I bring myself closer to him, as I caress the side of his face and the back of his head. He literally takes my breath away as I let go of his hold to take a deep breath. I want more. He starts kissing my neck, in all the right places it would seem. I feel his cock getting harder.

Before continuing, he gently asks me, "Are you sure darling?" I whisper, "Absouletly." His eyes light up as he quickly smiles.

I back away from him as he follows my lips. Finally, I feel my back touch the wall of my shower. He followed. He lifts me up a bit, both his arms holding my legs wide open while holding me up. My back presses the wall a bit tighter. I am marveled at his strength. He enters me slowly. I feel myself tighten around him. He lets out a little moan, as do I. I wrap my arms around his shoulder, pushing his head towards my neck, as he begins to tenderly kiss and nibble at my shoulder. He starts pushing faster, and still manages to hold me steady. His large cock hitting all the right spots in me as he continues pounding faster and faster. The volume of my moaning increases. He continues kissing my neck and shoulders.

He is enjoying pleasuring me, as he continues pounding harder and deeper. After a few minutes pass, he begins moaning as he is near his climax. He gently sucks and licks one of my nipples as he gets off at the sound of my moaning, keeping a steady tempo. Then, it happens. He unloads inside me while easily leaning on me. He stays inside me for a few seconds, as I breathe in and out deeply. Catching my breath. He looks at me, and kisses me for a very long time.

He carfeully removes his arms one by one setting me on the ground, making sure I don't fall. As we continue kissing, we slowly walk back towards the falling water under the shower head. Now, we will both have our bath.


End file.
